The Elite Beat BoBoBo Agents!
by Jamestown401
Summary: What happens when BoBoBo teams up with the Elite Beat Agents? Find out in the first ever BoBoBoBo BoBoBoElite Beat Agents crossover fic!


Disclaimer: I do not own BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo or Elite Beat Agents!

One day, Beauty invited Gasser over at her house. She is trying to admit that she wants to go steady with her.

"Hey Gas-Can?" Beauty asked.

"What is it?" Gasser asked.

"Perhalps we can try going stea-

DING DONG!

"Now who could that be!?!?" Beauty yelled, as she got the door. At the door was Bo-BoBo wearing a womam's dress. He was now literally a woman. He was holding babies Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Hatenko in her hands.

"Kids, today Beauty will watch over you today." Bo-BoBo said in a girly voice. "Take care!" she yelled, driving off in her car.

"Uh, NOT!" Beauty yelled as the kids ran inside.

"Look at me! I'm Wallpatch! Hyah!" Don Patch yelled, dressed like a spider and hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm a NU salesman!" yelled Jelly Jiggler.

"I will follow you forever boss!" yelled Hatenko, humping Don Patch's leg. They all then tackled Gasser into the ground.

"Beauty!" Gasser yelled. "Get these kids off of me! Either they go"  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"OR I GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Beauty was then stuck between a rock and a hard place. She had no choice but to.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Beauty: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Commander Kahn then watched from his moniter as Beauty yelled the signal. He then turned around in his chair.

"Agents are...GO!!!!!!"

"We're off!" yelled Agent J, as he and 2 other agents, Spin and Chieftain, got into an EBA mobile and drove off towards Beauty's house. When they arrived, they hopped out of the car. Beauty then saw them.

"What the heck kind of people are you!?!?!?!?!?!?" Beauty said, with her eyes boggling and making a funny anime expression like she usually does in Bo7.

"We are the Elite Beat Agents! And we are at your service!" J said.

"It's time to feel the music!" yelled Spin.

"Are you ready?" asked Chieftain. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

The agents then started to dance.

Beauty then felt exhausted.

Insert the song "Walkie Talkie Man" here

Beauty then felt a wave of energy rushing through her body. She then started to do the wave, and she ran back into her house a light speed.

"Gotta put Don Patch to sleep!" yelled Beauty, as she rushed over to Don Patch and tried to change his diaper.

"Mama! It hurts so badly!" yelled the baby Don Patch.

"Shut up and let me work here!" Beauty said, putting a diaper on Don Patch lightning fast. Gasser then ran over to them.

"I'll take care of the rest!" yelled Gasser, swiping Don Patch and running off with him. He then put him in a baby carriage.

"Since when did you learn how to run fast?!?!?!?!?!?" Beauty yelled, with her usual Bo7 shocked expression. "Oh well, 1 down, 2 to go."

Beauty then ran to Gasser. "Gasser, I-"

Jelly Jiggler popped out of nowhere.

"I'm hungry!" yelled Jiggler.

"Didn't you just eat a second ago!?!?!?!!?" yelled Beauty, with a shocked expression. "Oh well."

She then ran to the kitchen and gave him a sheet of cookies. Jelly Jiggler then started to eat them like crazy because the EBA was dancing so well.

"I'm still hungry!" yelled Jelly Jiggler.

"Okay! How about a hot dog?" asked Beauty.

"I'll take that!" yelled Gasser, swiping the hot dog and throwing it at Jelly Jiggler's face, making perfect contact with his face, and thus letting him catch the hot dog with his mouth as he started to eat it.

"Hot dog a la Gasser special!" he yelled.

Beauty then sighed in relief, till she saw Hatenko riding around on Jelly Jiggler like a skateboard.

"Wait! Stop!" Beauty said, chasing after Hatenko. As the agents danced, Beauty gave chase to Hatenko, and without a word, Hatenko flew off the stairs.

"Wheeeee!!!!!!" cried Hatenko, but then Gasser came out of nowhere and caught Hatenko, and as for Jelly Jiggler, he splattered into the wall.

"Kids just wanna have fun!" cried Gasser.

"Gas-Can, I-" Beauty said, before being interupted by Don Patch.

"-Gotta but Don Patch to sleep!" Beauty cried.

And while the agents sung the last part of the song, Don Patch was fast asleep in bed.

"Thanks to you Gas-Can, the kids are finally asleep." Beauty said, blushing. "Gas-Can...please be my steady."

The only thing Gasser could think about at that moment was Beauty Ramen Bowl.

"My pleasure!" Gasser said, grasping his arm around Beauty.

"It's victory for Gasser!"

Then Bo-BoBo came back to the house.

"Hello? Can I pick up my kids now?" Bo-BoBo asked, but then he turned his attention to the Elite Beat Agents.

"Hey there. We're the Elite Beat Agents, and we're-" J said, before getting interuppted by Bo-BoBo slamming into them in his car form, knocking them down.

"Shut up! I know you guys were trying to hurt poor Beauty and Gasser! Prepare yourselves! Snot-Fo-Yu!"

Bo-BoBo then brought out his nose hairs. J, Spin, and Cheiftain could only look surprised.

"Bo-BoBo! Stop!" Beauty yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
